Various electronic devices are currently developed owing to the ongoing developments of the electronic and communication technologies. As electronic devices tend to be downsized and popularized, various kinds of personal electronic devices are increasingly developed. Since a single electronic device can perform various functions, a single user may use a single electronic device only. Meanwhile, as electronic devices are popularized, a single user may use a plurality of electronic devices. For instance, a single user may use a smartphone, a tablet PC, an MP3 player, a digital camera, a digital game player and the like. Recently, as wearable electronic devices such as an HMD and a smartwatch are developed, it is increasingly and highly probable that a single user will use a plurality of electronic devices.
Most of electronic devices tend to include communication functions and camera functions. Hence, a user can capture an image of a subject using a first electronic device, send it to a second electronic device, and view the captured image. The user views the captured image and then checks a captured portion of the subject. Yet, if the captured image fails to correspond to a portion desired to be captured by the user, the user should capture an image again. Although the user captures an image by setting a capture region of the first electronic device with user's feeling, it is highly probable that the capture region may not be an accurate portion desired to be captured by the user. Moreover, when a user captures a single subject in a manner of dividing the subject, it is difficult to set an appropriate capture region in association with a previous capture region.
Hence, the demand for a technology of displaying a capture region intuitively is increasingly rising.